


just the way you are

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/F, Fluff, beach date, oh look. finally something that isnt just an elaborate shitpost, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Moca takes a moment to break her relaxed facade, and let Himari know how much she really loves her.





	just the way you are

"Y'know, it's too bad that the others didn't come, but its also kinda nice that it's just the two of us," Himari mused, licking her popsicle.

Himari and Moca were currently sitting on towels at the beach, watching the sunset. It was mid summer, so it was still warm out, and crickets could be heard chirping, along with the voices of people too far away to bother them.

Moca just hummed, taking a bite of her own treat. The other girl shuddered.

"That's so gross. How can you bite popsicles? Just the thought makes me cringe."

There was a smug laugh. "I just send the cold to you instead~"

Himari slapped her arm, but she was smiling, too.

"So, how come you're glad that it's just the two of us?" Moca asked with a grin, turning her head to look at her.

"I like spending time with you, dummy," she responded. She popped the last bit of her popsicle into her mouth, shivering as she did so. "So cold..."

Moca finished hers too, putting the stick down on the towel before laying on her back to look at the red clouds. Himari noted how cute and comfortable the other girl looked in shorts and a tank top.

The pink-haired girl joined her in laying down, before tapping her side. "Hey, wanna hold hands?"

Moca smiled and nodded, taking her hand in hers.

It felt really peaceful, and in that moment Himari thought that she couldn't be more relaxed.

"Hey," Moca spoke up. "On the way home, do you wanna stop by Tsugu's? I could go for something more filling."

She considered it, but then shook her head. "You can get something, but I don't wanna gain weight, so I'll pass."

The silver-haired girl sighed and rolled onto her side, giving Himari a firm look, a drastic change from her usual expression.

"Hii-chan, you don't have to worry so much about gaining weight. It's okay if you don't want to, but you just gotta know that we would all still love you no matter what. I love you no matter what, okay? And you'll always be beautiful to me. So just... don't worry so much."

Both girls were blushing, and Moca rolled back onto her back. "Geez, that was too serious for me... I meant it, but let's get fun laid-back Moca-chan back~" she said, but her voice cracked a little.

Himari smiled, inching closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Moca. I love you."

The other girl looked away, uncharacteristically embarrassed from the attention. "I- I love you too..."

And in that moment, Himari knew she couldn't be more relaxed.


End file.
